The Angel's End
by Sentury
Summary: Its been years since Eliwood and company defeated Nergal, and Jaffar is having trouble adjusting to normal life with Nino. And just when he starts to get more comfortable the past comes knocking again. Jaffar/Nino.


Warmth. The former assassin of the black fang awoke once more to the feeling of warmth. It had been 3 years since his battle with Nergal, since he was last the famed Angel of Death. Laying in bed he gently stroked the hair of his wife Nino; she was the reason why the cold feeling had left his heart. Replacing the lifeless cold blooded killer with a happy, caring hard working man, and much to his surprise he liked the transformation. The actions of his past had put a heavy burden on his soul and often times he awoke during the night, broken in with a cold sweat and breathing heavy, and she was always there gripping her small arms around his muscular torso. And so they happened less and less, the demons of his past being repressed by the angels of his present.

He finally rose, carefully as not to wake his sleeping wife, taking one last glimpse of her as he slowly walked away. The fourteen year old Nino had changed a great in the three years of peace. Her cute young child appearance replaced with that of a beautiful young woman, pregnant with what he hoped to be a girl that would grow up to be just as beautiful as she was. He put on some common leather boots, and his normal working attire, brown trousers, a short black shirt to cover his tattoo and a brown vest. Carrying a small sack in which he kept a lunch and a small amount of money just in case. Ready to leave he opened the front door to his home pausing as he closed the door, he never felt comfortable about leaving Nino alone, the town was large and someone could easily notice if something wasn't right and yet, "Well I suppose that's what it means to be in love." He quietly assured himself.

Nino awoke to the same but much more familiar Warmth of the mourning sun, and to the sounds of town life that she had become accustom to over the years. She tenderly rubbed her just barely expanded stomach. The girl or now woman was just two months pregnant and her small body was just beginning to show signs of the new life that would be entering herself and Jaffar's world. On this spring mourning though she awoke slightly early than usual, just early enough to gaze out her bedroom window to see her friend and companion walking towards his occupation at the local market. The sage couldn't help but laugh at the man's attempts to try and sell some fish or fruit. The assassin was still criticism trying to get the hang of the whole "normal life" thing. The man had iron within his veins, back in those days there may not have been a warrior alive strong enough to defeat him, but put him up against an enraged customer and he'd lose every time.

"I said salmon! You know the smaller red fish!?" Shouted a slightly rounded townsfolk.

"Uh yes sir of course, my apologies." Replied a slightly more flustered Jaffar franticly reaching for the said Fish. You would think fighting a fire dragon would test a man's nerve, at least that's what he thought before settling down with Nino and working in this place.

"Ah here you are…..Right?" He finally said handing the man a small reddish colored fish.

"Yes, yes that's the one." Replied the portly man handing over the money as he spoke.

"Thank you." Said Jaffar taking the money, what was it he was supposed to say? He was forgetting something he could feel it. "OH!" he shouted nearly scaring the man to death as he turned to walk away, "Have a nice day sir, and please, do come again."

The man, now realizing that Jaffar was not going to kill him, just shook his head and slowly walked away, the cheap price was the only thing that DID keep him coming.

"I must stop forgetting to say that." He said whispering to himself.

"Hello Jaffar, how goes the sales today my friend?" called a familiar voice behind him. It took him only a moment to recognize it, Greil. He was a tall muscular man with brown hair, and thought his clothing attire often changed he always wore one thing, a large yellow cape. Jaffar had met him when he and Nino first arrived at the town near Pharae. He was having some difficulty finding a competent job, his dangerous appearance and poor speaking skills often diminished his better qualities, but this one person found pity on Jaffar. He asked him what he was doing here, and Jaffar responded with only one word and pointed his thumb towards the green haired sage behind him, "Her." The man, maybe ten to fifteen years senior, nodded his head, "I catch a lot of fish, and there are a lot of trees near my residence, which carry much fruit. I was thinking that perhaps if someone could sell these for me, I might make I fine profit. You'd have the weekends off, my friends and I do…….things on weekends." Without hesitation Jaffar graciously accepted the man's offer, slowly improving on his conversational skills in the process, something Nino had come to enjoy as well. And three years later he still sold the various items for this man, he was indeed getting better so he thought, but he found the job to be more difficult than any his black fang assignments.

"Well Sir Greil, I sold all of the fish…aside from this one." Said Jaffar finally responding to his question.

"Ah excellent work my friend, I told you that you'd get the hang of it."

"I disagree; at times I still wake up crying from some of the horrors that behold me here."

Greil stood ideally for a moment examining his employee before replying in a puzzled tone, "Jaffar…Was that-I mean did you just say a joke?"

"Yes."

The man erupted in laughter before finally catching his breath enough to ease Jaffar of the awkward moment, "Never in all my years did I think that YOU would tell a joke." Pausing to catch his breathe once more, "That's all for today. Thanks a lot I'll see you Monday."

The red haired youth merely nodded, embarrassed by his out burst. He had been meaning to try out the whole joking thing on Greil before moving onto the customers and of course his wife, he loved to see her laugh.

"AHCOO! Gosh I hope I'm not getting sick." Worried the energetic girl as tended to her home's garden. How she loved the way the flowers all came together in a single blur of color. During the time of war the only color she ever got the pleasure of seeing was the variations of blood from their groups many victims. She quickly shook her head violently back and forth, 'No, those times are over.' Like her husband and any other soldier, the war often haunted her thoughts as well. From the ashes of despair, grows a most beautiful and happy rose, she thought to herself as she remembered the words of one of her dear friends Lyn before they departed. Before that night Nino broke down in front of Lady Lyndis of Calin. She cried about everything she had lost yelling the names of step brothers Lloyd and Linius, and her adopted father, Brendon Reed. She felt like such a child that night crying in front of a friend complaining about how she didn't know what to do or where to go. And forever Lyn's words will echo in her head.

_"Nino," she spoke as she put her arms around the smaller girl before her. "There was a reason we fought this war. We fought so that we might have the chance to make something of our lives. Many, including yourself began this war with everything, and now will return to nothing, and yet every single one of them would fight it again so that they have the chance to choose, choose how they want to live. And you especially must be strong, Jaffar has nothing, in fact he never had anything. Live a long, happy life with him and show him, yourself and everyone else that from the ashes of despair, blooms a flower more beautiful than any before it."_

"…_Lyn."_

"_And don't forget, Lloyd and Linius, Brendon too, smiled when you dealt them their finishing blow."_

"_Lyn…thank you I don't know wh---"_

"Miss? Hellooooo?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a boy just a year or two younger than herself.

"Oh, please excuse me, I was just reminiscing. May I help you with something?"

She replied to the boy smiling once again from the happy words that always granted her comfort.  
"I sure do hope so! I've been looking everywhere for this guy." Groaned the boy, "I'm looking for this guy Jaffar, I was told he lives her. Not exactly sure what he looks like though. I'm guessing like real, real strong! Probably with an evil and sinister look about him?"

Nino bit her lower lip, scanning the boy, he was a few inches shorter than Jaffar, well built, a sword was sheathed at his lower left side. What could this kid possibly want with Jaffar?

"Well…aha," Stuttered Nino forcing a laugh, "I can see how you could mix up that man with my husband but he is by no means the one you're looking for."

"He's got red hair, that help?"

"Well now I know you're mistaken, my husband has black hair." She was desperately trying to will herself to sound convincing.

"Hmmm. I see, well would ya mind it too much if I waited here with ya till her returned?"

She was backed into a corner, if she refused his request the boy would surely return, and if he was what she fear, a bounty hunter, then he could return with friends, But also on the other hand if she accepted then he was definitely meet Jaffar.

"Very well, if that is what'd you'd like."

"Thank ya kindly miss."

"ACHOO! Gosh I hope I'm not getting a cold." Worried the former assassin.

He took one last at Greil before departing, he had heard that the man was a former mercenary, but Jaffar did not believe it to be true the man was far too gental. Thought with that huge sword he carried around he did have his doubts, what was it, the Ragell? Nagrell, that was it. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head though; he wanted to get home quickly to Nino. After spending so much time in the town he had come to notice that many people bought flowers for one another as a sign of affection and Jaffar had decided to take part in such a custom and bought her some roses. For some strange reason he was in a fantastic mood, and he wanted to show her thanks, because without her, well without her there was nothing for him.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you looking for this gentleman?" Said a very nervous Nino. The Boy had been at her home for over an hour and still remained, he was intent on completing his goal.

"There were these guys a couple of years back called the black fang, ferocious guys I tell you merciless really. And all of them were great, great fighters, especially this one guy, they called him 'The Angel of Death.'" Nino cringed at the horrible response she received already knowing what the boy would say next.

"He was the worst of them, killed like hundreds of people without any remorse. So naturally there's this big bounty out for this guy, like massive! And I wanna be a really great fighter and I'm thinking that killin this guy is a great place to start."

Nino bit down on her lip, it was starting she was afraid of this. This boy would be the start and soon all the townspeople would find his dead body somewhere and they would instantly know everything would change, soon there would be a whole army of bounty hunters at her door step. She rubbed her stomach once again, how she wished she could just live her life with Jaffar and their unborn child, it was all going so wonderfully. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't you think maybe, this guy has changed? I mean people DO change you know!?"

"So it's true huh? He settled down and had a family. Sorry lady just a job."

"Just a job!? How can you say that?! You want to kill my husband!"

Jaffar slowly made it around the corner to the small opening that was his home. It was a humble home only 2 stories, made with fine stone, but he did always enjoy coming home to this place, until today. The boy was leaning up against the walls of his home, he was muscular, and tall with a sheathed sword hanging at his side. As soon as he saw the sword he knew.

"Nino! Get away from this man." He shouted in his wife's direction before anyone had realized he was there.

"Don't worry, Angel of Death," he said, arrogance and hatred clear in his voice, "I'm not your average bounty hunter, I won't harm any innocence in this, I'm not like you."

Nino gazed up at the person standing beside her in amazement, the once polite and happy boy was replaced with this anger and spiteful man.

"Thank you." Jaffar sighed in relief, he felt he could trust the man standing before him, "But I am no longer the Angel of Death that man died long ago."

"Ha! Right. Don't make me laugh, I heard all the stories. People like that don't change!"

He couldn't quite tell but there was something strange about this boy to Jaffar, behind his words was true hatred. He examined him once more, hmmm purple hair.

"A name, do you have a name?" asked the assassin.

"Kyle." Answered the boy, now called Kyle.

"Lelia, was she your mother? Lover?" questioned the man formerly known as the Angel of Death. It statled the boy how could this man have known.

"She was my sister! My best friend and you killed her! No one ever cared for me the way she did. She promised me she'd come back, that this was her last mission, and then we could live together, but no! You ruined all that. You're nothing but a monster!"

The words struck Jaffar greater than even the sharpest of his killing edges. Back then was different he didn't understand it, didn't understand love. He lowered his head to stare at the ground beneath him, where so many of his previous victims were now buried.

'Perhaps,' he thought to himself, 'perhaps it's best that I die before this man."

"You're wrong!" interrupted a tearful Nino, "Jaffar isn't a monster! Don't you say that, he has regretted everything he had ever done with his life! You come here calling him the Angel of Death when you really don't even know him!"

Kyle unsheathed his blade, he was surprised by the woman' words, but they did little to shake his resolve, although Jaffar's moral had take a huge jump.

"Kyle, I believe that was your name," he began, "She speaks the truth. Though it will do little to set your heart at rest, but just the same I too now have someone that cares for me. The Angel of Death has long been dead, slain by the green haired girl behind you."

"You'll just have to take his place then, you both can burn in hell together." Replied the bounty hunter, his eyes cold and firm, he had long stopped hearing Jaffar's words. Jaffar slowly drew his own blades hidden beneath his pant legs. They stood for a moment both staring at one another, the killer turned peaceful family man, and the lonely child turned killer.

"What a shame, it's my fault you turned out this way. I'm sorry Kyle."

"Shut up! I'm through talking!" already lunging at his opponent.

He struck only air as Jaffar's former talents were returning to him. The bounty hunter looked around for a moment only to make a second desperate lung at the assassin. This time he did not strike air, instead he came in contact with Jaffar's own blade. Using his other blade he cut down on his opponent's hand loosing Kyle's grip to his sword before Jaffar jumped up to kick it from his hands.

The sword floated from his hands as if in slow motion as Jaffar brought his blade towards his neck. 'Lelia, here I come." He felt no pain, but he saw only black. 'Well hey death doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.' But much to his surprise he was not dead; instead he stood still with his hated enemy holding blade to his neck.

"Stop mocking me, just do it, send me back to Leila." He spate to his rival.

"No. Leave this place." Replied Jaffar, meanwhile Nino was smiling through her blanket of tears, he was still Jaffar, not the Angel of Death.

"Why?" replied a very confused Kyle.

"As I said before, I am not the Angel of Death. I am no longer a killer." Answered Jaffar, turning his back to his enemy to front his wife.

"This changes nothing, I'll come back. Until I die or you die I'll keep coming back!"

"Fine."

The boy turned to leave; lifting his sword and placing it back into his its sheath.

Nightfall came all too quickly that night and he found himself alone with the love of his life, his angel, a real angel, and because she was his angel he knew the choice he had to make. Nino knew it as well, she hated it, hated everything, the world for making her know it, that boy for bringing it out but the plain fact was, Jaffar needed to leave. She didn't even try to stop herself before crying, not this night.

"Nino," he whispered wrapping her in his arms, a place he wished she'd never leave, "I love you, I know I don't say that to you enough But I do. I wish…I wish I could fix this but I can't."

She knew everything he said was true but she didn't want to admit it.

"I-I can come with you! We can travel the continent together. I love you too Jaffar and that's why you can't leave!"

"You're 2 months pregnant Nino, besides I would not wish to endanger your life with my own."

He wanted her to agree to everything he said, wanted her to smile, to stop all the crying but he couldn't, and for the first time in his life Jaffar shed a tear of his own.

"W-well then in 1 year go to Badon. I'll leave our child with Lucius and then I'll go wherever you want. And I'm choosing this danger you don't get to choose for me!"

He thought for a moment, could this really work? Could he really take this girl across the continent with him?

"Nino…If that is truly what you wish then very well, but do not decide now. I will go to Badon a year from now and wait for you, if that is truly what you wish then come but if not I will understand also."

Without warning he kissed her, and she kissed back, for a moment it didn't matter what would happen next. He just had her, and she just had him.

"I must go. Whether it be a year or not, I will see you again Nino." He said as he finally broke off from their kiss.

"Good bye Jaffar." But he was already gone, he didn't need to hear her say go bye, he had said all he wanted to say and heard all he wanted to hear.

The girl woke up far earlier than usual, her bed sheets and pillow drenched with her own tears. She had little time to consider it, she was different from Jaffar she need things for a long journey. She would go house with her good friend Rebecca for a while no doubt they would have her and they also lived near Lucius so as soon as her child came she could give it to him and find her only true love. She packed quickly stuffing cloths money anything close into her bag, the bounty hunters would soon arrive, and though she didn't expect them to pursue her she didn't want to be there when they arrived. It wasn't very long until she discovered roses atop her dresser. She paused for a moment before realizing that it was Jaffar, he had bought her flowers. She grabbed them fighting back tears at the same time, she had cried enough yesterday in her opinion.

It was 10 months since her departure with Jaffar, and her children turned out to be twins, both boys. They were beautiful, and she found her decision much more difficult then she had first assumed, but she had made her husband a promise. She stroked their soft faces with the tenderness that only a mother could.

"You're sure about this Nino?" asked her long time friend Lucius.

"…Yes I am." She hesitated only for a moment before delivering her answer. She did want to do this, and she was sure she would see her two boys again, with their father.

"I want you to give them these." She extended her hands, giving the bishop a bundle of long dead roses. "Put them on the dresser always, please, I know I've asked a lot but keep these near."

"Of course Nino. But why?"

"I want them to have happy lives."

She left satisfied with her reply. She walked along the road that was to take her to Badon, clutched her own dead rose that had been given to her long ago.

"From the ashes of despair, blooms the most beautiful flowers." She quietly told herself, breaking out in a full out sprint onto the winding road towards Badon.

**A/N: Well I dunno how much i liked the way this turned out but i hope you enjoy anyway! Let me know what you think, later.**


End file.
